Season Of The Witch
by alycenwonder
Summary: Damon/OC Lily's life was never easy. Things happened around her she couldn't explain. But the day her Aunt came and saved her from hell she finally finds a real family. But real family in Mystic Falls comes with so much more then she ever thought possible. (Grammar fixed.)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There are mentions of abuse in this chapter. It's only to show the background of the OC. Nothing to bad though! Follow, fav, review!**

 **Grammar fixed!**

 **Chapter 1:**

It hadn't escaped me. I knew it was there. I could feel it bubbling every time I got out of bed, every time I ate, every time I left the house. They weren't happy, and they weren't hiding anything. My head hurt all the time and I felt as though I could hear the yelling pound into my dreams. It was a prison I couldn't seem to break out of. One I wasn't sure I could take for much longer.

I could hear something hit my bedroom wall and I was sure it had broken from the force of it. It was times like this I locked my door with the strong pad lock my brother had bought me before he moved away. I heard it click and I knew that for a short while I would be okay. Deep down it may leave me marked. But on the outside I was fine.

If you asked me what it was like growing up in Jamestown I would tell you I had no idea. I assume it was like any other place. But it passed me by so fast I had no idea if I could even remember my child hood.

Not many people lived in my home town. It was more of a tourist destination. Roanoke was known by many people as the town where one hundred and fifteen colonists had gone missing. A tragedy? No one knew. But when you were here you could feel it. Something about it's roots were rotting. There wasn't anything anyone could do about it. The place was down right creepy.

"I told you it isn't my fault!" The words echoed off the walls around me as I climbed into my bed. Laying down I pulled the covers up over my head and closed my eyes tight. _Don't think about it Lily._

"Then why did that woman show up at my door, huh?!" My father screamed so often. But this time was different. He had hatred in his voice and my mother was paying for it.

"I don't know Frank, ALRIGHT?" My mother yelled right back. There was a loud crack and I knew it wasn't something we owned. It was my Mother.

"YOU THINK SHE WON'T COME BACK?" My father yelled again while my mother whimpered loudly. "SHE AIN'T TAKIN WHAT'S OURS!"

No one was taking what was his. I had known that since before I could talk. But this time I really had no idea what was going to happen next. I could only hold on to the hope that my mother wouldn't end up in the hospital this time.

My father was a harsh man. Where there was once most likely love was now an angry void.

* * *

It wasn't until the early morning that my father went to work. He worked for the national parks service which meant he wasn't around all to often. It gave my mom and I time to feel like a real family, just her and I. That is at least on the days we ourselves weren't working.

Some days I would go to school. Other days were bad and we would instead go and work the tourist spots. It was even a little fun and it would take my mind off the reality of what waited for us when we got home.

I peeked out the crack in my door, checking for Dad. But he was definitely gone. The small trailer we occupied was closed in enough that if one of us was out you would know it. "Momma?" I called out. She mumbled something I couldn't make out so I slipped out and moved towards the sound of her voice. "Mom!" I swallowed back tears as I kneeled down beside her. "Oh my god... Should I call the -"

"No honey." She sighed softly. Her face was bad this time but I could also tell he had broken her nose. Blood stained her face but she smiled past it. "You have to listen to me."

"I'm listening." I sobbed this time at the sight of her. So good deep down but also so broken.

"That woman isn't leavin until noon. I wrote down her address." She pulled a crumpled message from her pocket, wincing as she did it, passing it to me. "Take it."

"This is silly Ma, we need to call an ambulance." Even at the age of seventeen I had trouble figuring all this out. Should I call and hear about it later from Dad? Or should I call and feel good that my mother was safe?

"No you need to know what she has to say." She ripped the phone from my hand, pulling it to her chest. "We aren't your real family. You're father and I adopted you. That woman can take you to a safer place then here, and I want that for you."

"What do you mean you aren't my real family?" I stammered, shocked at the words I was hearing.

"Your real family died honey. But that woman say's she's your mom's sister. She's your Aunt Lily... And I want you to go with her. Get as far away from this place as you possibly can. Don't look back. I'll call the ambulance once I know that you have done what I asked."

Ten minutes later she had me packing my bags. Then she shoved me out the door so fast my head spun. The only thing she had said when she left was, "She will take you where you are meant to be."

* * *

"So you're saying that it was my father that gave me up? But why?" I asked my new Aunt, confused.

"When you were born Isobel wasn't aware she would be having twins. It was almost as though you hid on the ultrasound... Since they weren't interested in agreeing on you two they both decided it was fair if they both took one and went their own way. She gave Elena to my sister and John gave you to Frank." The red headed lady was beautiful and I could tell she had a good life just from the way she stared back at me. There was nothing there that screamed broken heart or broken soul.

"I don't understand... Why would he give me to Frank? Frank is not a good man. Did he know that? Did anyone even care?" I could feel my pulse starting to race as I spoke. It was times like this when things got a little out of control. I could feel sparks of electricity touching the ends of my finger tips as her information dug deep.

"There is no world where I would stand up for John. I only just found out about you. The second he gave me your address I came to find you."

"And I have a twin." I felt the word on my tongue. A twin...

"Yes, you do. She lives with me and her brother Jeremy... And we want you to come home. If it's as bad as your mother told me then I think it's only best... We can enroll you in school with Elena and you can finish off there. After that who knows..."

I was still clutching my bags, one in each hand. "She sent me away. It isn't like I have anywhere else to go."

* * *

The town was white, that was my first impression of it. White and clean. It was the opposite of what I was used to seeing. Not that Roanoke was dirty... But it was certainly no Mystic Falls. "Do you like it?" Jenna asked, looking over at me nervously.

"Sure." I half smiled, trying my best to be happy and appreciative of what she was doing for me. "It is certainly something."

"It's not what you're used to... But I hope you can be happy here." She said, filled with optimism. "That is the Grill." She pointed out the car window. "The kids hang out there. It's popular." She turned down the next street. "And that is the high school." She drove into the parking lot. "It's where we are meeting Elena and Jeremy today. I told them I was bringing you home and they wanted to meet you as soon as you got in."

The lot was filled with kids going to and from classes. It was nothing like the high school I went to. There weren't many kids where I had gone. But this was very different. There were hundred of them here.

"There." She said, touching my shoulder lightly. I tensed at the feel of it, not having been touched by anyone in a very long time. In fact I hated being touched. If I wasn't already uncomfortable, I was now. She noticed but she didn't say anything, instead she pointed out the car window.

I followed her hand and I saw her; Elena. It hit me like a bullet to the chest. She looked exactly like me in every way, the only difference seemed to be what we had chosen to wear. Jenna pushed out of the car, coming around to let me out. Shakily I climbed out, using the car to hold myself up. There were two people with her. One was dark and sad. The other tall with golden hair.

Elena's eyes finally found mine and I could see her processing. She wasn't one hundred percent ready for this and neither was I. "Lily?" The dark haired boy asked me.

"Jeremy, this is Lily Collins." Jenna grinned awkwardly.

"Holy shit though, they really are identical." He said, reaching out to shake my hand. "I'm Jeremy."

I eyed his hand and I knew he most likely thought I was a freak as I did it. I froze.

"Nice to meet you Lily, I am Stefan." The golden haired boy said, changing the subject. There was something about the way he looked at me; he knew. "Elena has been nervous about this all day."

"Yep." She half smiled, "It's strange isn't it?" She tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear and moved up and down on her tippy toes nervously.

"It's definitely something." I smiled back, swallowing hard. "Hope it's alright that I stay with you a while..."

"Uh yeah, you're family." Jeremy grinned at me. "But hey, I gotta head out. People to see or whatever..." He waved, patting my shoulder before he left. I tensed again, touching the spot with my hand. This was going to get annoying. But I had to admit, being here was going to change everything. I just had to let it change for the good.

"I was thinking about heading to Stefan's... Do some home work. Maybe when I get home we can hang out?" Elena asked me. I knew she needed a little time to think. We had both been told about each other, but to stand there and see it... It was a lot to take in.

"Sounds okay."

* * *

 **Elena POV:**

"I feel so strange. I mean, she looks just like me." I didn't want to say it out loud but it was almost felt like she had stolen my face.

"She does. But she isn't you, that was clear the second I saw her." Stefan told me, smiling softly as he always did. It always made me feel better when he did that. After loosing my parents it was a huge change.

"I dunno Stefan. Maybe I am just being selfish." I tucked my hair back, tying it there. I had to say I was a bit worried at what Damon was going to do when he found out. I had forced Stefan not to say anything about her and I knew he had kept his promise. But I couldn't hide her forever.

"I don't think you are. I think it's just new. When you get to know her I am sure things will feel more normal... If I am really honest Elena she looks like she's been through a lot. Maybe you and your family are exactly what she needs. But at the same time I think she may be exactly what you need." He closed his text book. "Now, we are done talking about this. You should go home and talk to her. Get to know her. I will always be here when you are done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

We had spent hours my first night just talking. She told me about her life in Mystic Falls. It seemed like a pretty good one to me, up until the part where her parents died. She talked about how Jeremy had been acting out recently and how hard it was for them to find normal again.

"So you're from Jamestown. What was that like?" She asked, pulling her knees to her chest. We sat together on my new bed, sinking into it's comfort.

"Some people would call it mysterious." I shrugged.

"What would you call it?" Elena leaned against the headboard and looked at me.

"I guess I would call it strange." There was something there that spoke to me. It kept me going some days. "It's not a big place. There aren't many people there. It's more of a tourist trap these days."

"Fun." She rolled her eyes and we both laughed. "So you were alone?"

"I guess you could say that." Alone was not what I would call it. More like... Lost. "It has a strange history true, but it also has something else... Calm." Some nights when things were calm I would sneak out. I would walk around in the darkness and feel at home. Like for just one moment I was where I was meant to be. Things were familiar to me there. But then I would go home...

"This place is anything but calm, specially these days." Her eyes trailed towards the window and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. I couldn't help but wonder why it mattered to me already after only half a day of knowing her.

"So you and Stefan..." I trailed off, not sure if I was allowed to even ask.

"Yeah I think so. He;s the first thing since my mom and dad died that makes me feel happy. I think it's good." She said back, smiling softly. She reached out to me, waiting for me to take her hand. "I noticed you don't much like to be touched."

I am sure most people would think the reason I don't like to be touched would be that my father hit me and hit me often. While this was partly true it wasn't the whole reason. Since I turned thirteen things had changed. It wasn't puberty and it wasn't normal. When I touched someone I could see things. It wasn't everyone I touched, but it was some. The ones that triggered it were the main reason I hated to be touched. So I had a no touch policy. I hadn't touched a person since.

I looked at her hand a moment before I decided to take a shot. She was my sister after all. Reaching out I took it. I regretted that almost instantly.

Faces. Faces flashed before my eyes one by one. All of them my own but none of them mine. Four faces.

When my eyes opened I could hear Elena calling my name. She wasn't touching me anymore, instead she stood over me, worry in her eyes as she tried to wake me."Lily are you alright?"

"Where am I?" I muttered, sitting up straight. I ran my hand over my forehead, wiping the sweat away. "What happened?"

"You just fell and hit the floor. I thought you might have hit your head." She had her phone in her hand as she spoke, "I was going to call an ambulance..."

"No. I'm fine, really. It happens." I told her, pushing back to lean against the wall. "Can we just get some sleep?" I asked finally, feeling exhausted. It hurt when it happened and it pulled every ounce of energy I had. She got up finally and placed the phone into her pocket.

"You got it. We can get a ride to school tomorrow from Bonnie, I can't wait to introduce you." She tapped her fingers on her thigh, "Just... Get some rest."

* * *

Lily jumped at the sound of a car horn outside. Elena smiled as she looked out at the street and turned to grin at Lily. "Bonnie's here. Ready to go?"

Ready? Lily wasn't sure she knew what ready was. "Yep." She said, grabbing her bag from the sidewalk. It was going to be very different from the school she had gone to and she worried that she would hate it.

The window on the passenger side of Bonnie's car rolled down and the girl at the wheel gave a friendly smile and a wave. "Morning!" Bonnie said in greeting.

Elena opened the door to the back and tossed her bag inside, sliding in next to it. "Morning Bonnie." Elena glanced at Lily as she stood, watching. "Go ahead, get in." She motioned to the seat in front of her, next to Bonnie.

Bonnie tilted her head at Lily. "Woah." Bonnie said, staring at Lily with a small smile. "It's seriously weird seeing two of you Elena."

"I know right?" Elena said back, moving to the middle seat so she could be part of the conversation.

"Obviously I am Bonnie." The friendly brunette said to Lily.

"Obviously I am Lily." She said back, watching as Bonnie put her hand out in a greeting. She eyed it, swallowing.

"Lily's not into touching." Elena said, tapping the car's seat. "Let's move or I'll be late for first period."

Lily hesitantly slid inside the passenger's seat, feeling awkward as she buckled up and looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with anybody.

"Sure," Bonnie nodded, starting her car up and pulling into traffic.

* * *

She tapped her pencil on her desk in boredom. There was nothing worse than this school, she was sure of that. After an entire day she knew that these people were insane.

This place gave a new meaning to the saying; school spirit. It gave her the willies. So did each and every person sitting around her. This wasn't normal, was it? To be this happy... Or this rich?

Lily jumped when the bell rang. Her pencil dropped, rolling onto the floor. She was more than glad to get out of there, gathering her books up as quickly as she could and shoving them into her backpack. She was the first out of the classroom and she stopped by her locker to empty the contents into her bag as well.

Lily pushed past all the students in the hallways on her way out, and she was thankful for fresh air and space to walk without bumping into somebody. She made a beeline for Bonnie's car.

She dropped her backpack on the asphalt and leaned against the vehicle, scanning the parking lot for Elena and Bonnie. Her eyes fell on a tall man sitting on the hood of a blue camaro.

The man's glassy blue eyes met hers and he gave her a cocky smile, one that somebody would give to someone they already know. He hopped off the car and started walking her way.

She furrowed her brow and looked in another direction. She hoped he would go away. She groaned inwardly when he stopped in front of her. "Pretending we are becoming besties?" He smirked, leaning against the fence beside her.

"Uhm..." She stammered, glancing at the man standing beside her.

"Where'd you get that little ensemble?" He gave her a smirk. Elena wasn't normally one to dress in a long sleeved CCR shirt, tight black jeans and combat boots.

"From my house?" She said, "Do I know you?" Damon glared down at her, wiping the smirk from his face.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan's voice came from behind the two leaning on the fence. Damon swung around, seeing Elena next to his brother, a pissed off look on her face. He looked at Lily then at Elena and back again.

"What is this?" He asked angrily, motioning between the two girls.

"This is Lily. She's my sister," Elena explained, looking at the dark-haired brother.

"You have a sister? Since when?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Since I was born?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"The people she has been living with aren't able to-"

Lily cut Stefan off, "I've been living somewhere else."

Damon looked between the twins. Their resemblance was uncanny, but that hadn't been the first time he'd seen someone who looked exactly like Elena.

"Bonnie is on her way, Lily," Elena said, smiling at her sister.

"Wicked. Let's get the hell out of this terrifying place." She said, ignoring Damon's strange glare. It was making her nervous. Not only was she uncomfortable she was upset because she thought he was friggin gorgeous. This hadn't happened to her before and she was feeling odd about it.

"Uhm, sure." Elena nodded her head, turning to look at Stefan and giving him a sweet smile. Bonnie jogged over to the group, slowing to a stop and waving.

"Damon." She grumbled upon seeing him.

"Witchy." He said back, eyeing her. Lily's head snapped up, looking at the two. Witchy? Was it a coincidence? She twiddled her fingers nervously.

In her short time in this town she'd had a vision of many faces that looked like her and she hadn't shrugged it off. It wasn't like anything she had seen before any of the other times it had happened to her. In fact she mostly saw fairly normal people doing fairly normal things.

She was in a daze as she climbed into the back of Bonnie's car and they drove home. But as she got out of the car she reached in and reached for Bonnie's hand. "I am happy to meet you Bonnie." She smiled.

Bonnie grabbed her hand.

"Was our family burned during the witch trials?" Bonnie's voice wafted past Lily.

"No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch." An elderly woman said.

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked her.

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do."

Lily snapped back to reality, biting her lip hard, pain searing through her. But she smiled through it. "See you tomorrow." She said through closed teeth, following her sister up the front steps into her new house.

It hadn't been a coincidence.

Were they the same? Should she mention it to Bonnie? She wasn't sure. "You alright?" Stefan asked her, and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lily asked him, raising her brow.

* * *

Stefan knew what he had seen having seen it many times before. And very recently with Bonnie it would be hard not to miss. He was sure he saw Elena's sister read Bonnie Bennet.


End file.
